让我爱你 Ràng wǒ ài nǐ
by shunadeff
Summary: [ chap 03 UP! ]Sehun tidak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan Sehan anak berusia 13 tahun yang begitu mirip dengannya. Anak laki-laki yang ingin sekali menemui dirinya pada saat itu, lalu siapa sangka ia berakhir menemukan cinta lamanya, Luhan. Yang juga menjadi orang tua dari Sehan? /HunHan Fanfiction/ Drama/ Yaoi/ ManMan/ Family/ Romance/ MPreg/
1. chapter 01

**Shuna mempersembahkan,**

 **让我爱你** **[ Ràng wǒ ài nǐ ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun, LuHan & Oh Sehan ( little Oh Sehun )**

 **Yaoi/Boyslove/Drama/MPreg/Romance.**

 **T-M**

 **Warning; Yaoi area, Mpreg, Not EYD, Not Efektif, TYPO (S), Not plagiat, Cerita pasaran, amatiran, abal-abal, gk suka jgn dibaca, no bash, Hate SIDERS!**

 **Selamat menikmati^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 01 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak itu nekat memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat didepannya. Meskipun beberapa penjaga memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Ketika berhasil masuk pada bagian Lobby tangan kecil itu menekan sedikit topi di kepala, setujuan menyembunyikan rupanya kepada siapapun.

Ia beralih menghampiri bagian Resepsionis hanya untuk bertanya kepada sosok wanita di sana.

" _Jeogiyo_..."

Si wanita teralihkan kini langsung berhadapan dengannya. Untuk sesaat wanita itu memperhatikan begitu lekat.

" _Ne_ , ada yang bisa dibantu anak kecil?" Mencoba ramah.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan tuan Oh?" Langsung saja ia bertanya _to the point._

Melupakan niat yang justru membawanya pada keadaan sedikit berbahaya. Apalagi mengingat gedung yang ia masuki ini adalah gedung perusahaan seorang pengusaha terkenal.

Ketika itu reaksi si wanita resepsionis berkerut, kembali memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah anak berusia 13 tahun ini lebih detail. Mencari tahu siapa gerangan si bocah yang berani ingin bertemu dengan boss-nya.

"Maksudmu tuan Oh Sehun nak?" Bertanya.

"Tentu saja, ini perusahaan milik pria itu bukan?"

Agak lancang sebenarnya, dari itu si wanita mulai curiga. Bagaimana bisa ada anak selancang ini?

"Yah, benar. Tapi kenapa anak sepertimu ingin bertemu dengan tuan kami? Apa kau sudah memiliki janji dengannya?"

 _Argh_ , ia jadi kesal. Si wanita ini terlalu ingin tahu. Kenapa tidak langsung keintinya saja? Seperti langsung mempersilahkan dirinya masuk dan menemui si pria Oh sang pengusaha kaya raya itu.

"Tidak ada janji, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja!"

"Kalau begitu, maaf nak tuan Oh tidak bisa ditemui dengan orang yang tidak memiliki janji dengannya, jadi tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa begitu? Tapi aku ingin bertemu!" Kesalnya.

"Tetap tidak bisa, dan juga anak kecil sepertimu untuk apa bertemu dengannya?"

Baik, sekarang si wanita mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya. Mungkin ikut kesal karena harus berurusan dengan anak sepertinya.

"Tidak perlu tau, yang jelas aku ingin bertemu!"

Si wanita menghembuskan nafas kasar, benar kesal. Anak kecil ini memaksa dirinya. Anak kecil yang bahkan tidak dikenal siapa. Lalu bagaimana bisa datang tiba-tiba dan memaksa untuk bertemu dengan tuan mereka.

Tanpa alasan apapun. Sungguh apa maunya anak kecil ini? Datang darimana asalnya? Dan anak itu bahkan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, bertopi hitam yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

Pasti hanya anak iseng.

Karena terlalu malas semakin meladeni anak tersebut, wanita itu tiba-tiba memanggil dua orang penjaga yang ada di depan pintu masuk. Segera menyuruh mereka untuk membawa ke luar anak iseng itu.

"Lekas bawa pergi anak nakal ini!"

Menyadarinya, lantas ia sedikit panik. Belum lagi dua pria berpakaian hitam sebagai penjaga datang ingin membawanya. Jika tertangkap dirinya sudah jelas di bawa ke luar dari gedung ini, dan tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan sosok pria yang selama ini ingin sekali ia temui.

Ketika dua pria itu sudah siap membawanya, ia mulai memberontak tidak jelas. Masa bodoh jika orang-orang melihat dan menganggapnya aneh.

Karena sungguh, kedatangannya sejauh ini hanya ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Walau sekali saja.

"Anak nakal ayo pergi!"

Terlambat untuk kabur, dua pria penjaga sudah memegang kedua lengannya.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!" Ia berteriak memberontak.

"Lepas, aku harus bertemu dengan Oh Sehun sekarang!"

"Diamlah anak nakal, kau sudah mengganggu ketenangan di sini!"

"Tidak, lepaskan...arghh, lepaskan akuu!"

"Astaga anak ini!"

Seperti itulah terjadinya keributan pada gedung perusahaan ini di siang hari. Berhasil menyita perhatian para pekerja di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja usai dengan pertemuannya bersama rekan kerja di daerah Busan. Yang mana memang telah direncanakan, bahkan beberapa hari kedepan ia juga akan bolak-balik Seoul-Busan untuk bisnis baru-baru ini.

Ia terlalu malas untuk menginap disebuah hotel daripada harus bolak-balik seperti ini. Lagipula tidak begitu jauh jaraknya dan masih bisa ia tempuh cukup berkendaraan saja. Mana lagi Chanyeol sering kali meminta bantuannya pada proyek mereka sebelumnya. Lalu bertemu untuk sekadar mengobrol.

Memang cukup padat jadwal yang ia miliki. Sampai-sampai kantornya sendiri jarang ia kunjungi. Dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk kembali sebentar ke kantornya, hanya untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen.

Mobil membawanya telah sampai pada tujuan, gedung bertingkat miliknya. Sehun turun dari mobil setelah bawahannya membukakan pintu mobil. Dengan angkuh dan sangat menawan, ia melangkah langsung kedalam gedung.

Sampai-sampai baru melangkah masuk dirinya justru dihadiahi oleh keributan kecil. Tepatnya keributan dari dua orang penjaganya sedang membawa sesosok anak kecil berseragam sekolah. Entah apa permasalahan, hingga Sehun harus turun tangan sendiri menghentikan keributan itu.

Sementara para pekerja lain dikejutkan atas kedatangan tuan besar mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya langsung saja mengejutkan semuanya.

Terutama untuk para pelaku keributan, seketika mereka terhenti bahkan sosok anak kecil yang menjadi akibat dari semua ini terjadi.

"T...tuan Oh."

Semua lantas membungkukkan tubuh untuk menghormati sang petinggi. Juga ada guratan cemas mereka pancarkan, bukan karena apa ini semua akibat keributan terjadi tepat ketika mereka tiba di kantor.

Mereka takut jika Sehun akan merasa terganggu. Jika sudah seperti itu pria berkuasa ini tidak akan segan-segan memarahi mereka semua.

"Ma...maafkan kami tuan, h...hanya sedikit ada gangguan," seorang wanita datang untuk menjelaskan.

Sehun samar mengerutkan keningnya. "Gangguan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"N... _ne_ tuan."

Sepasang mata tajam itu masih tertuju pada si sosok wanita yang menunduk takut, kemudian perlahan menatapi seluruh orang yang ada di sana. Sebelum jatuh pada dua penjaga yang sejak tadi sedang memegangi lengan seorang anak kecil.

Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat lebih jelas sosok anak keci itu, yang Sehun sedikit yakini jika anak tersebutlah menjadi biang dari keributan yang ada.

Sementara anak yang ditahan itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, berniat ingin melihat sosok pria yang baru saja datang. Dari usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari dua penjaga itu, tahu-tahu sesosok pria datang dan seakan menghentikan keributan. Sempat ia mendengar beberapa orang memanggil sosok tersebut dengan nada cemas.

Dan, tuan Oh?

Apakah yang dimaksud itu adalah tuan Oh yaitu Oh Sehun?

Menyadari hal itu dipikirannya, anak 13 tahun ini lekas membawa pandangannya pada sosok pria dewasa di sana. Sosok yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari.

Dari balik topi hitam yang dikenakan, ia mengangkat wajah agar semakin jelas melihat sosok itu. Maka pada saat itu kedua mata tajam sipitnya mendapati rupa tampan si pria.

Rupa yang bahkan sangat mirip dengan dirinya, bagaikan anak kembar.

Kembali ia mengingat seketika perkataan seseorang padanya selama ini.

Di sisi lain Sehun ikut masih memperhatikan si anak kecil, ia berjalan mendekat walau belum begitu jelas melihat rupa si anak.

"Apa anak ini yang kalian maksud sebagai pengganggu?"

"Y... _ye_ tuan, sungguh maafkan kami."

"Entah darimana, anak ini datang dan memaksa untuk bertemu dengan anda tuan."

"Bertemu denganku?"

" _Ne_ , mungkin dia hanya anak yang suka iseng? Jadi, mohon untuk tidak perlu dikhawatirkan tuan!"

Sehun tidak perduli, justru sedikit penasaran mengapa ada seorang anak berseragam sekolah datang dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

Maka ia semakin mendekati anak tersebut memastikan. Ketika sudah berdiri dihadapannya Sehun agak merunduk, dan anak itu malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Ia bertanya pada si anak.

Ada keheningan sempat terjadi beberapa saat. Anak itu pula tampak enggan berkata. Padahal Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya, yang berkata bahwa ingin bertemu. Lalu sekarang kenapa anak itu diam saja seperti ini?

"Tuan-"

Sehun cepat mengangkat satu tangannya keatas, menandakan jika ia masih ingin mengetahui apa tujuan anak ini sebenarnya.

Kembali beralih yang lebih kecil.

"Hey, anak kecil!" Panggilnya.

Sehingga tidak disangka anak itu perlahan kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Terangkat untuk menunjukkan wajahnya kepada pria itu. Wajah yang bisa mengejutkan siapapun melihatnya. Sekalipun itu seorang Oh Sehun.

"Jadi, paman yang namanya Oh Sehun?" Anak itu mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

 **Deg**

Diringi oleh kejutan dari hampir semua orang yang bisa melihat wajahnya di sana. Seperti halnya Sehun. Seketika matanya melotot mendapati wajah itu.

Wajah yang sangat persis dengan dirinya, hingga sulit dibedakan.

"Oh, astagaa..."

Beberapa orang berseru tidak percaya dalam rasa kejutnya. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang anak memiliki rupa yang sama seperti tuan besar mereka? Dan anak itu yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah melakukan keributan ditempat kerja mereka.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sehun jadi tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jika benar, syukurlah. Aku masih bisa bertemu dengan paman di sini," anak itu bersuara lagi, bahkan dengan nada bicara yang sedikit, datar?

Sama sepertinya?

"K...kau," Sehun sampai sulit untuk berbicara, rasanya begitu kelu dan ini semua akibat rasa kejut.

Beberapa saat tak terjadi apapun selain saling diam, sampai detik berikutnya anak itu membuat sudut bibir kecilnya terangkat. Tersenyum tipis pada Sehun.

Sekarang ia bisa melihat sendiri secara langsung rupa pria di depannya ini. Tidak lagi dengan segala angan-angannya, atau cerita lama dari orang tuanya ketika membicarakan pria Oh ini. Ia sudah bisa melihatnya dengan kedua mata tajamnya ini.

Rasa syukur, legah dan senang menjalar keseluruh tubuh kecil berbalut seragam itu. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia akan pergi dari sana setelah keinginannya telah tercapai. Ia sempat melirik jam tangan pada pergelangan tangannya.

Sudah sangat siang, ia benar harus segera pulang sebelum sore hari tiba. Dan Baba-nya akan mengomelinya lagi.

"Ah, sudah siang. Aku harus pulang," serunya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, senang bisa berjumpa denganmu paman. Permisi..."

Anak itu bergerak dan melepaskan dirinya begitu saja dari dua penjaga tadi. Dua penjaga yang bahkan ikut terdiam karenanya. Setelah bisa bebas, ia melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan mereka semua.

Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Masih terlalu terkejut akibat anak itu. Sungguh bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

Anak itu?

Ketika kepergian anak itu cukup lama berlalu, barulah Sehun tersadar dari rasa kejutnya.

"T...tuan Oh-"

"Ravi!"

"Yah tuan?"

"Cari tahu semua tentang anak itu!" Pintanya tiba-tiba.

"Dan beritahu kepadaku secepatnya!"

"Baik tuan!"

Sesaat Sehun masih diam berdiri menatap kepergian anak itu, meskipun sosoknya tak lagi terlihat entah telah pergi kemana. Dan satu hal yang mengganjal dalam dirinya. Dan bertanya-tanya.

Siapa sebenarnya anak itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehan, kau kemana saja hah? Babamu sejak tadi mencari tau!"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar tadi."

"Urusan apa? Tidak berkelahi lagi'kan?"

Ia berdecak tak suka, bagaimana bisa temannya ini mengira jika ia terus berkelahi. Padahal itu pun ia hanya berkelahi sekali karena diejek oleh anak-anak nakal di sekolah mereka.

"Tidak, dan kau tidak perlu tau!"

Si anak berkacamata itu berengut sebal.

"Ya sudah, lekas temui baba Han sana. Dia sangat cemas padamu!"

" _Arrata_."

Lekas saja Sehan membawa kakinya berlari segera mungkin menuju rumahnya. Ia memang harus segera pulang, apalagi jika babanya sudah menunggu. Mungkin kali ini ia benar akan kena omelan.

Walau begitu Sehan tidak menyesal pulang telat, dan lebihnya telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya hari ini. Rencanannya yaitu bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini ingin ia temui.

Ayah kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai pada halaman rumah, Sehan dikejutkan oleh sesosok pria dewasa tengah berlipat tangan didada. Pria yang mana memang sedang menunggu kepulangan dirinya.

"Baru pulang?"

Saat itu Sehan mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung. Dia benar akan kena omel sekarang.

"N... _ne_."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kamu jadikan alasannya?"

"Maafkan Sehan baba..."

Pria itu tampak berhela nafas pelan. Menurunkan kedua tangan didada dan bersikap lebih tenang. Meskipun rasa cemasnya masih terasa. Tapi ketika melihat wajah anak tampannya ini, ia jadi tidak tega untuk mengomelinya.

Jadi ia hanya menyuruh anak itu lekas masuk dan mandi.

"Masuk dan mandilah! Rasanya baba jadi malas memarahimu lagi kali ini," pintanya.

Lantas menurut Sehan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sederhana mereka. Dengan kepala tertunduk melewati pria tersayangnya itu. Dan baru beberapa langkah melewatinya.

Sehan berhenti, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum bergerak cepat menghampiri untuk menerjang tubuh babanya itu.

 **Greb**

"S...Sehan..."

"Ba, maafkan Sehan," bisik anak itu begitu pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Sementara Luhan cukup terkejut akibat pelukan Sehan padanya tiba-tiba. Ketika anak itu mengatakan maaf, ia membalas memelukan tubuh yang kecil lebih erat.

Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa memarahi anak itu.

"Memangnya Sehan sudah melakukan apa, sampai meminta maaf begini?"

"Tidak tau, tapi rasanya Sehan ingin melakukannya saja."

Oh, Luhan hampir lupa, meskipun Sehan adalah anak yang tidak begitu suka bergaul dengan anak seusianya. Anak itu tetaplah anak polos kesayangannya. Terlalu polos sampai Luhan amat sayang padanya. Dan rasa cemas begitu memuncak ketika dirinya tidak mendapati kabar apapun dari anak itu.

Seperti hari ini, saat pulang sekolah Sehan belum juga sampai rumah. Padahal Luhan yakin jika anak itu sudah pulang dan tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun lagi. Tapi, saat teman dekat Sehan mengatakan tidak pulang bersama dengan anak itu.

Jadilah, Luhan sangat khawatir sampai panik ingin mencarinya ke luar. Entahlah, rasanya Luhan sangat takut akan kehilangan anak itu. Anak yang selama ini ia jaga dan rawat begitu baik seorang diri.

Saat ini anak itu telah pulang, ia amat bersyukur. Dan meminta maaf padanya-yang tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm," kepala Sehan mengangguk lucu.

Luhan mengulum senyum manis, sambil membelai kepala sang anak lembut. Hal yang begitu disukai Sehan selama ini.

"Baba maafkan kalau begitu," jelas Luhan tidak akan setega itu jika tidak memaafkan si anak.

" _Jeongmalyo_?"

" _Ne_ , jadi sekarang pergi mandi sana!"

Sehan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menatap Luhan begitu senangnya. Tersenyum hingga matanya semakin mengecil yang mana mengingatkan Luhan kepada seseorang.

Lalu anak itu menciumnya tepat dikedua pipi. Dan berseru riang sebelum berlari masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Terima kasih babaku yang cantik!"

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman maklum.

Ah, seperti ini saja selalu membuatnya cukup bahagia. Hidup bersama sang anak yang amat ia cintai selain cintanya sendiri.

 _Hahhh_...

Ia berhela nafas lagi lebih tenang, lalu mendongak keatas memandang langit jingga di sana.

"Kau tau Hunna? Sekarang anak itu tumbuh begitu cepat, dan menjadi anak tampan seperti dirimu dulu? Dia bahkan sangat mirip sepertimu..."

Ia bergumam seorang diri, sambil mengingat kembali semua kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi padanya dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hunna, aku hamil."_

 _"A...apa? Hamil?"_

 _"Yah, aku hamil."_

 _"B...bagaimana bisa? K...kau'kan?"_

 _"Yah, aku juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa terjadi? Tapi dokter benar mengatakan semuanya, jika aku sungguh hamil."_

 _"Oh, astagaa...aku...ini mustahil."_

 _"A...apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa sekarang kau membenciku Hunna?"_

 _"Apa yang kau katakan Lu?"_

 _"A...aku hanya takut...kau...kau tidak suka in-"_

 _"Tidak Lu, tidak. Bukan maksudku begitu, aku hanya masih tak percaya? Tapi selain itu..."_

 _"A...apa?"_

 _"Aku...aku senang, aku senang itu tandanya kita akan punya anak? Kita...aku akan menjadi seorang ayah? Hahaa..."_

 _"Sungguh?"_

 _"Ne, aku sungguh senang. Oh, astaga...kita akan punya anak haha..."_

 _"Hunna..."_

 _"Tenang saja sayang, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Dan kita akan membesarkan anak ini bersama hm!"_

 _"Hm, aku senang mendengarnya hiks..."_

 _"Ssthh...jangan menangis, yang jelas tetap percaya padaku okay! Aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

 _"Ne, aku percaya padamu Hunna, aku mencintaimu..."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ff baru neh uehehee...

Ntar yang ff satunya ttp bakal gw up kok

Mau lanjut kaga nih ff? Jadi plis deh yah di review/komen.

Butuh saran/kritik kek, jgn digoipin (?) Mulu, dosa lu lama2 kek gitu, sama aja nanya mencuri -_-

Wes gw tunggu, klo banyak yg minat gw up cepet dah hehe :v


	2. Chapter 2

**让我爱你** **Ràng wǒ ài nǐ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **Chapter** **02 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan, ini adalah data yang anda inginkan."

Ravi menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Sehun, membiarkan tuan besarnya mulai membaca segala sesuatu yang ada di kertas tersebut.

Sederet tulisan untuk memperjelas sebuah informasi mengenai seseorang. Tepatnya seorang anak kecil berusia 13 tahun. Sehun membaca semuanya begitu teliti, seakan apapun informasi tentang anak kecil tersebut adalah hal terpenting bagi hidupnya.

Yah, seperti keinginannya, Ravi berhasil menemukan data mengenai sosok anak kecil yang sejak kemarin menghantui pikiran Sehun. Dan sekarang dari semua itu pria berusia 29 tahun ini mengetahui siapa sosok anak kecil tersebut.

"SeHan, 13 tahun, kelas 9 A, Daegu _Junior high school_ ," ujar Sehun membaca data tersebut.

Lalu seketika alisnya mengkerut tepat setelah menemukan sebuah nama tak asing baginya. Satu nama yang bahkan selalu ia ingat selama 13 tahun hingga sampai saat ini.

Banyak dugaan terpikirkan oleh dirinya, ketika nama itu benar tertulis di data ini. Dugaan dan juga kecurigaan yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun rasa tidak percaya bisa juga timbul begitu saja. Bukan karena apa, sudah terlalu lama ia tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari sosok itu.

Walau pun setelah kepergian sosok itu ia sempat berusaha mencari, tetap saja dirinya tidak pernah berhasil sekalipun. Dan sekarang, bagaimana bisa?

Benarkah semua kenyataan ini?

"Tuan..."

"Apa ini data yang benar?" Ia bertanya untuk lebih memastikan.

"Yah tuan, saya sudah menyelidikinya. Bahkan saya sudah meminta data tersebut kepada wali kelas anak itu," tak ada keraguan dari tatapan Ravi padanya.

Dari itu Sehun mendesah resah, tak dapat dipungkiri jika ada desiran terjadi pada dirinya. Desiran yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan lagi, setelah 13 tahun lamanya terlewati.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang!"

Ravi pun mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dalam ruang kerjanya. Sendiri memikirkan segala hal yang kembali menghantui.

Sekali lagi ia menatapi kertas yang sempat ia hempaskan di atas meja. Tepat pada satu nama yang tertulis di sana. Lalu ia membanting punggung pada sandaran kursi, mendongak wajah keatas dan memejamkan mata.

"Benarkah itu dirimu...Luhan?"

 _ **Nama Orang tua : LuHan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan kerjaannya beralih memandang langit yang sedikit menggelap. Menandakan jika sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Ketika itu ia teringat oleh sang anak.

"Mungkin benar akan hujan, apa anakmu belum pulang?" Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri disampingnya dengan bertanya.

"Yah, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan pulang..."

"Sehan benar-benar anak yang baik, meskipun kau merawatnya seorang diri selama ini."

Luhan menunduk wajah dengan senyuman tipis. " _Ne_ , aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku sebagai orang tuanya, bibi Jang."

"Benar, sampai aku sendiri merasa salut padamu. Kau saja seorang pria bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Jika kau anakku, aku akan sangat bangga," wanita itu berkata memuji dirinya.

"Bibi terlalu memuji, lagipula selama ini juga tanpa bibi aku tidak bisa apa-apa bukan?"

Ada tawa halus dari wanita yang selama ini Luhan anggap sudah seperti bibinya sendiri. Bibi Jang yang juga selalu membantu dirinya untuk merawat Sehan.

"Yah, tapi tetap saja kau adalah ayahnya juga sebagai ibu yang telah melahirkannya bukan? Kau tetaplah orang yang begitu penting untuknya."

Benar, Luhan juga setuju dengan itu. Jika bukan dirinya lalu siapa lagi? Siapa lagi yang bisa membesarkan Sehan seperti sekarang. Luhan bahkan terkadang tidak percaya jika dirinya bisa bertahan seorang diri selama ini.

Melahirkan dan membesarkan Sehan seorang diri, yang jelas bukanlah hal semudah itu untuk dipikirkan. Terlebih ia seorang pria, yang tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk merawat seorang anak. Belum lagi dengan usia mudanya pada saat itu.

Tapi syukurlah, jika hingga pada saat ini semua terlewati dengan baik-baik saja. Sehan tubuh dengan baik, dan anak itu bisa menjadi kebanggaan Luhan tersendiri.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak kepikiran untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan bibi Jang membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya. Ia pandangi wanita itu dengan wajah bengong.

"Maksud bibi?"

Bibi Jang seketika gelagapan tak enak hati.

"Yah, maksudku...apa kau tidak ingin mencari seseorang untuk membantumu merawat Sehan?" Wajah canggung dan senyuman itu, Luhan mengerti sekarang.

Lantas Luhan menekuk sekali lagi wajahnya. Meraih pisau yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong-motong sayuran.

"Hidupku bersama Sehan, itu sudah cukup bi. Aku bahagia walau hanya memilikinya saja, meskipun sampai tua nanti kami hanya akan hidup berdua," ia menjeda untuk memandang kearah depan menerawang jauh.

"Sehan yang ku miliki sekarang, itu sudah cukup untukku bi," lanjutnya dengan melemparkan senyuman kearah bibi Jang.

Dan bibi Jang tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ia mengerti atas apa yang menjadi pilihan Luhan dalam hidupnya. Sekali lagi bibi Jang merasa kagum pada pria muda beranak satu ini.

" _Aigoo_ , aku jadi terharu, bagaimana bisa ada pria sebaik dan selembut dirimu Luhan?" Seru bibi Jang.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Ini sudah siang, dan ini bawalah pulang!"

Tiba-tiba bibi Jang berkata dan memberikan Luhan sebuah kotak bekal cukup besar dari tangannya.

"Apa ini bi?"

"Makanan untuk kalian, bawalah dan makan bersama Sehan yah!"

"Tapi bi..."

"Jangan menolak! Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah karena sudah menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anakmu itu hm!"

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis, bagaimana bibi Jang begitu baik padanya. Bahkan selama ini pula, dan Luhan tidak tahu harus membalas segala kebaikan wanita paruh baya ini dengan apa.

Bersyukur karena masih ada orang sebaik bibi Jang didekatnya.

"Terima kasih bibi, sungguh bibi sudah banyak membantuku..."

"Kau juga hahaa...karena bagiku kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Nah sekarang istirahatlah, dari pagi kau sudah sibuk untuk melayani para pembeli!"

 _"Ne_ bi, sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Dengan begitu Luhan meninggalkan dapurnya pada rumah makan tempat ia bekerja. Pamit pulang dengan sekotak bekal berisikan makanan untuk dirinya bersama Sehan di rumah.

Dalam perjalanannya Luhan tersenyum manis sambil bersenandung kecil begitu senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehan baru saja selesai memasukan semua peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas. Jam menunjukan tepat pada siang hari. Kegiatan di sekolah juga telah usai. Sekarang ia akan bersiap pulang ke rumah, tanpa terlambat lagi.

Ia tidak ingin membuat babanya kembali cemas seperti kemarin. Karena setiap waktu Luhan selalu mengatakan untuk lekas pulang ketika semua kegiatan di sekolah usai. Dirinya tidak boleh ke mana pun, selain pergi ke sekolah atau ke rumah temannya untuk kerja kelompok.

Sehan mengerti, bagaimana pria yang telah melahirkan dirinya itu sangat begitu menyayanginya. Sebaliknya pula, Sehun pun begitu. Jadi ia tidak akan berani membuat Luhan khawatir tentang dirinya. Meskipun terkadang-kadang ia tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu.

Contohnya, seperti kemarin. Salahkan saja niatnya yang begitu besar untuk menemui sosok pria berwajah sama dengannya itu.

Kedua kaki panjang itu perlahan melangkah ke luar kelas. Berjalan tenang tanpa perduli beberapa siswa ia lewati melirik padanya. Atau pun seorang anak gadis menyapanya ramah.

Sehan adalah tipe anak yang sedikit tertutup. Tidak perduli akan hal lain yang bukan menjadi urusannya, dan lebih suka menyendiri.

Entah ia dapat dari mana dirinya bisa seperti itu, Sehan yakin jika babanya bukanlah orang seperti itu. Mengingat bagaimana ramah dan baiknya Luhan kepada siapapun. Jadi sudah jelas bukan dari sikap Luhan yang turun kepadanya.

Lalu siapa?

Oh, apakah itu dari...

"Sehan!"

Ia menolehkan wajahnya ketika suara seseorang tengah memanggil. Saat itu ia menemukan Jaeha teman dekatnya berlari mendekat.

Anak berkacamata itu seperti tergesah-gesah entah karena apa, apalagi keringat sempat membasahi wajah anak itu.

" _Hahh...hh._..kau baru ke luar kelas yah?" Anak itu bertanya dengan nafas terengah.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Di..di luar ada seseorang mencarimu!"

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Entahlah, dia pria dewasa berpakaian rapi dan juga..."

Sehan mengerutkan alisnya begitu Jaeha berhenti berkata sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Wajahnya...wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu, apakah dia ayahmu yah?"

Tidak ada kata apapun Sehan ucapkan. Ia diam membatu dengan mata sedikit melebar. Mencerna ketika tahu siapa sosok pria yang Jaeha maksud, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa ia perintahkan.

Berlari ke luar gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Jaeha begitu saja.

"Sehan tunggu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun,

Adalah pria yang sama seperti dugaannya. Sekarang Sehan dapat melihat wajah pria itu begitu leluasa. Wajah tampan ber-rahang tegas, hampir sama dengannya.

Oh, bahkan kedua ekspresi mereka seperti serentak terlihat datar dan dingin. Mengacuhkan beberapa siswa lain berdiri didekat mereka untuk memperhatikan.

Bagaimana tidak, semua pasti berpikiran jika pria dewasa dan anak kecil berusia 13 tahun itu adalah ayah dan anak. Wajah mereka yang sama, raut wajah yang sama. Siapapun pasti berpikiran seperti itu.

Sehan lah pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata mereka sesaat, saat ia melirik sekitar karena beberapa siswa berbisik tentangnya. Tentang dirinya dengan pria itu.

Lalu bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa pria itu ada di sekolahnya?

"Kau baru pulang?" Sehun lebih dulu bersuara.

"Kenapa paman ada di sini?" Dan Sehan justru balik bertanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tau!"

Sehun berdecih kecil, merasa tertarik bagaimana sikap Sehan terhadapnya. Sikap lancang untuk anak seusia itu. Cukup menghibur.

"Apa jangan-jangan paman mencari informasi tentangku yah?"

 _Great_ , anak ini sungguh berbeda. Lihat saja anak itu langsung tahu jika Sehun benar mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Anak yang cerdas.

Sehun seperti melihat dirinya dulu ketika berusia sama seperti anak itu.

"Kau pintar sekali menebak yah," dan Sehun patut memujinya.

"Lalu, apa yang paman inginkan dariku?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin berkunjung dan...menemuimu?"

Sehan merapatkan bibirnya. Mata tajamnya masih setia beradu dengan sepasang mata tajam yang lainnya. Tidak tahu sebenarnya apa niat pria ini ingin bertemu dengannya. Secara tiba-tiba dan datang ke sekolah seperti ini?

Sehan tidak bodoh, pasti pria itu memiliki niat lain. Meskipun tidak tahu apa itu. Dan Sehan tidak begitu perduli, hingga ia lebih ingin lekas pulang saja. Daripada lama-lama berhadapan dengan pria dewasa ini.

"Jika hanya itu, aku harus pergi. Lagipula paman sudah bertemu denganku bukan? Jadi aku permisi..."

Yah, Sehan lebih memilih pergi dari sana. Tidak perduli atas keberadaan Sehun. Anak itu berjalan setenang mungkin meninggalkan kawasan sekolahnya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia melewati pria itu, suara Sehun terdengar menghentikannya.

Dan Sehan tahu jika ia membiarkan Sehun bersamanya. Maka bisa dipastikan akan terjadi sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah mereka duga.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Meja makan yang telah tertata rapi oleh beraneka menu makanan. Hanya sup ayam dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Itu sudah cukup untuk makan siangnya bersama Sehan. Berterima kasih kepada bibi Jang karena sudah memberikan semua ini kepadanya.

Sehingga sesampai di rumah Luhan tidak perlu lagi memasak. Hanya memanaskan sebentar makanan itu dan disediakan begitu rapi. Sekarang dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu kepulangan anak tercintanya itu.

Ia melirik pada jam di dinding. Sedikit terlambat, tapi tidak jadi masalah mungkin saja Sehan memang ke luar kelas agak lama dari biasanya. Dan Luhan tidak ingin begitu dianggap _over_ pada anaknya sendiri. Jadi ia tetap akan menunggu dengan tenang.

Butuh 10 menit ia masih menunggu, masih belum ada tanda jika anak itu sudah pulang. Membuat Luhan mulai tak tenang. Ia bangun dari duduknya di kursi meja makan. Berjalan ke luar rumah menunggu di sana. Memperhatikan jalanan jika sosok yang ditunggu telah muncul.

Namun, tidak ada sama sekali. Luhan mendesah pelan. Dalam hati meyakinkan diri untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa dia belum pulang? Atau ada kegiatan tambahan?" Luhan bermonolog.

"Tapi...anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun tadi pagi, astaga...tenangkan dirimu Luhan! Mungkin dia masih di jalan!"

Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke rumah, menunggu dari dalam. Tapi baru akan membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah mobil hitam mewah datang dan melintas tepat pada halaman rumah.

Luhan urung dan memperhatikan mobil tersebut. Mobil asing yang entah darimana datangnya, bisa langsung berada pada rumah sederhana itu.

Sampai beberapa saat mobil itu telah berhenti, pintunya terbuka menampilkan sesosok anak laki-laki lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Luhan mengerutkan kening, sebelum menyadari jika sosok anak itu adalah Sehan.

Sehan yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil asing. Berjalan menghampirinya dengan raut sedikit berbeda.

"Ba, aku pulang," seru anak itu.

"Sehan, mobil siapa itu? Kenapa kamu bisa datang bersamanya?" Luhan langsung bertanya penasaran.

Membuat Sehan bingung harus menjawab apa. Belum lagi mobil yang telah mengantarkannya itu masih di sana. Dan ia lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang pemilik mobil.

Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"I...itu-..."

"Jadi, ini rumahmu anak kecil?"

Dan suara pria lain menyahuti mereka. Hingga keduanya berpaling melihat pada sosok pria lebih tinggi yang baru saja datang itu.

 **Deg**

Ketika Luhan menoleh, pada saat itu ia merasa waktu seakan berhenti seketika. Segala kenangan masa lalunya perlahan muncul dipermukaan, tepat saat ia mendapati wajah sesosok pria yang telah lama tidak ia pandangi.

Sosok yang selalu ia coba lupakan, namun juga selalu ia rindukan. Segala usaha juga payahnya seakan percuma, hanya karena sosok itu kini bertemu tatap dengannya.

Sama halnya dengan pria itu, Sehun membatu dengan mata yang melotot terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

Tidak, semestinya ia tahu jika Sehan mau membawanya ketempat tinggal anak itu. Dan jika perkiraannya benar, sudah jelas hal ini akan terjadi. Bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang selalu ia cintai semasa hidupnya.

Sesosok yang juga telah lama pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan segala kenangan-kenangan manis mereka. Sosok yang juga telah membawa sesosok anak bernama Sehan hidup di dunia ini.

"Se...Sehun?"

Dan suara itu masih begitu melekat di ingatan Sehun. Suara lembut yang amat ia rindukan.

"Lu...han?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T b c**

Uyeee...

Update ehehee, gw kira bakal updatenya ntar malam, ehh trnyata sempet jga skrg 😆😆

Okeh, gk mau bacotlah

Moga bisa banyak yg suka sm ff ini :v

 **Thanks to :**

 **Hunhan1/ Lululuoh/ Diyan/ hanni/ sarah/ Sherly3/ Luhan204/ Servin520/ dokipoki/ Seluhundeer/ Tosccoustique/ hunhanminute/ Lsaber/ Autumn2day/ fathaya/ SFA30/ cici fu.**

Makasih yg udah review yah, sorry belum bisa balas satu2 :))

Dan yg gk kesebut namanya, tpi ngfollow/ngfavorite sorry, kamu ketahuan siders bwahahaa :v yg gk punya akun aja ngreview, masa lu yg punya akun kaga? Gk guna akun lu berarti klo dijadiin sebagai perantaraan siders, Dasar goib -_-

Paipai^^


	3. Chapter 3

**让我爱你**

 **Ràng wǒ ài nǐ**

 **[ chapter 03 ]**

 _ **Song : Soyou - Saying I Love You - Naughty Kiss Ost**_

 **#Bertulisan Italic adalah flashback!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brugh**_

 _Akh!_

 _"A...apa yang kalian inginkan?"_

 _"Seharusnya kau tau sendiri Xi Luhan, apa yang kami inginkan darimu?!"_

 _"Jelas kau bukan orang yang bodohkan, mengingat kau adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah ini!"_

 _"Ne, kami tidak akan berlama-lama. Hanya memberitahu, jika sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari Sehun oppa!"_

 _"Benar, jangan buat dia sama sepertimu! Namja gay yang tidak tau malu. Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengaku sebagai siswa terpintar, jika tertarik pada sesama jenis? Ck, menjijikkan!"_

 _"Aku...tidak..."_

 _"Apa? Mau mengelak, sudah jelas kami tau kau dan Sehun oppa berpacaran. Dasar tidak tau malu, apalagi Sehun oppa adalah anak terpandang. Tidak seperti dirimu!"_

 _"Geurae, mana mungkin bisa berpacaran dengan anak tidak jelas sepertimu, gay pula? Ck, kau hanya akan merusak masa depan Sehun oppa!"_

 _"Yang jelas, lekas menjauh darinya. Sebelum keberadaanmu benar menghancurkan hidup Sehun oppa! Dan kami tidak akan tinggal diam."_

 _"Ne, ingat itu, Xi Luhan!"_

 _"Kajja, kita pergi!"_

 _Matanya meredup selepas kepergian tiga siswa perempuan itu. Mereka yang tiba-tiba menariknya menjauh dari keramaian sekolah. Hingga berujung mengatakan segala hal untuk memperingatkan dirinya. Bahkan mereka telah mengatakan hal yang kasar mengenai dirinya._

 _Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh hubungan yang telah ia jalin bersama sesosok namja yang ia cintai._

 _Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika dirinya menyimpang. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan segala hal mengenai hormon keremajaannya, apalagi mengenai orientasi seksualnya. Perasaan suka dan sayang itu muncul begitu saja semenjak ia mengenal sosok namja bernama Oh Sehun._

 _Namja yang pernah membantunya ketika ia mengalami kesulitan membersihkan lapangan, yang usai digunakan pertandingan basket. Hari yang juga menjadi hari pertama ia bertemu dengan namja itu._

 _Setelah mengenalnya baik, dan mereka cukup dekat. Maka pada saat itu perasaan suka muncul begitu saja. Sehingga tidak dipungkiri Luhan semakin jatuh lebih dalam. Dan membawanya pada lautan penuh bunga bernama cinta. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa menyukai Sehun. Apa penyebab yang membuatnya bisa menyukai namja itu._

 _Yang Luhan ketahui, jika Sehun memanglah begitu baik memperlakukan dirinya. Senyuman manis nan hangat begitu mengetarkan hati. Luhan akui sosok Sehun memanglah begitu berpengaruh terhadap siapapun. Tampan, keren, kaya raya, terpandang dan sangat dikagumi oleh setiap orang._

 _Itu pula sebagian besar menjadi penyebab mengapa Luhan menyukainya. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui jika Sehun juga menaruh hati kepadanya._

 _Luhan seakan melupakan jati dirinya. Ia egois dan begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri ketika Sehun membuat mereka lebih dari seorang teman dekat._

 _Sehun mencintainya melebihi apapun. Begitu sebaliknya. Sampai semua terjadi lebih rumit tanpa mereka duga._

 _Dan Luhan baru menyadari, dirinya telah merubah garis kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Ia merusaknya. Dirinya telah menghancurkan segala kesempurnaan namja itu._

 _Sekarang ia merasa berdosa atas segalanya. Tak heran jika semua orang yang dekat dengan Sehun mulai tak menyukai keberadaan dirinya._

 _Keberadaan Luhan didekat si sempurna Sehun._

 _Luhan menangisi dirinya sendiri._

 _Ia membawa tangan untuk menyentuh perutnya yang rata. Mengusapnya begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang. Dengan kepala tertunduk Luhan benar menitihkan air mata seorang diri._

 _"Sayang, kita sudah merusak kehidupan ayahmu hiks...sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hiks...hiks..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sebelumnya**_...

"Jadi, ini rumahmu anak kecil?"

Dan suara pria lain menyahuti mereka. Hingga keduanya berpaling melihat pada sosok pria lebih tinggi yang baru saja datang itu.

 **Deg**

Ketika Luhan menoleh, pada saat itu ia merasa waktu seakan berhenti seketika. Segala kenangan masa lalunya perlahan muncul dipermukaan, tepat saat ia mendapati wajah sesosok pria yang telah lama tidak ia pandangi.

Sosok yang selalu ia coba lupakan, namun juga selalu ia rindukan. Segala usaha juga payahnya seakan percuma, hanya karena sosok itu kini bertemu tatap dengannya.

Sama halnya dengan pria itu, Sehun membatu dengan mata yang melotot terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

Tidak, semestinya ia tahu jika Sehan mau membawanya ketempat tinggal anak itu. Dan jika perkiraannya benar, sudah jelas hal ini akan terjadi. Bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang selalu ia cintai semasa hidupnya.

Sesosok yang juga telah lama pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan segala kenangan-kenangan manis mereka. Sosok yang juga telah membawa sesosok anak bernama Sehan hidup di dunia ini.

"Se...Sehun?"

Dan suara itu masih begitu melekat di ingatan Sehun. Suara lembut yang amat ia rindukan.

"Lu...han?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan benar turun, lebih deras dari perkiraan. Itu pula yang membuat Sehun harus tertahan disebuah rumah sederhana ini. Bersama sang pemilik dan anak kecil yang telah membawanya kesana.

Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja langsung pergi dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Meskipun hujan sederas apapun. Namun ketika pertama kali hujan turun, walaupun masih suasana tegang penuh kejutan diantara mereka. Sebuah tarikan pada tangannya membawa Sehun sekarang duduk diam pada ruang tamu sederhana itu.

Ditemani oleh keheningan Luhan datang membawa nampan berisikan teh hangat. Pria lebih kecil itu meletakan segelas teh hangat untuknya pada meja kecil. Sebelum ikut duduk diam penuh kecanggungan. Sehun memandangnya antara rindu dan tak percaya.

Sudah sangat lama, dan rupa pria kecil ini masih tidak berubah. Manis juga cantik tidak ada duanya.

Dalam hati Sehun menahan diri.

"Silahkan diminum Sehun-shi," suara itu menyadarkannya.

"Terima kasih," Sehun meraih gelas teh miliknya. Meminumnya tetap tenang kemudian kembali meletakan gelas pada tempat semula.

Sehan datang dari arah kamar tidak lagi dengan seragam sekolah. Anak itu telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan lebih santai. Memandang datar pada kedua pria yang duduk berhadapan pada ruang tengah. Sebelum anak itu ikut bergabung, duduk disebelah Luhan.

Belum ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Masih saling mendiami dalam kecanggungan. Sampai Sehan menghela nafas malas.

"Paman ini yang sudah mengantarku pulang ba," anak itu berkata hanya memberitahukan.

Luhan tersentak kecil dari tundukan kepalanya. Berpaling pada anaknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"B...benarkah?"

" _Ne_."

"B...bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah, jadi sekalian saja aku mengantarnya pulang."

Sehun mengambil alih untuk lebih menjelaskan. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau memandangnya hanya sesaat. Karena pria kecil itu belum terbiasa?

Tidak, Luhan hanya tidak menyangka jika takdir membawanya kembali bertemu dengan pria yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Sosok Sehun yang tidak pernah ia duga bisa kembali melihatnya secara langsung seperti sekarang.

"Jadi begitu..." Luhan bergumam pelan menunduk lagi.

"Jadi, baba dan paman ini saling mengenal?"

Dari Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama menegang ditempat. Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulut satu-satunya anak kecil diantara mereka itu.

Sehan yang entah sengaja atau tidak, bertanya seakan menginginkan suatu kejelasan atas pertemuan mereka saat ini. Dan Luhan sungguh dibuat bingung, bagaimana bisa Sehan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun? Bahkan di sekolah anaknya itu? Kenapa? Ini benar-benar suatu hal yang mengejutkan bukan main.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan kepada anaknya itu? Terlebih Sehan yang bertemu dengan sosok pria yang berwajah hampir sama dengannya.

Oh, apakah anak itu menyadarinya?

"S...Sehan, kau pergilah ke-"

"Yah, aku dan dia memang saling mengenal. Lebih tepatnya ketika kami disatu sekolah yang sama?"

Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan yang berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Kala itu Luhan mendongak dengan tatapan agak kejut. Sedangkan Sehun membalasnya dalam tatapan datar nan dingin.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian berteman?" Sehan benar-benar sengaja sekarang.

"Hm, bahkan lebih dari berteman."

Luhan menunduk sekali lagi. Kedua tangan di atas pahanya ia kepal erat. Menahan diri dari perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Apalagi setiap ucapan Sehun seakan ingin menyindir dirinya dari masa lalu mereka.

"Teman dekat?"

"Yah, lebih dekat," ada rasa bangga diri terjadi pada Sehun, bahkan dari wajah Luhan yang menunduk kaku. Ia beralih pada sosok Sehan yang membalasnya dengan pandangan menantang?

Mengerti jika sebenarnya anak berwajah sama dengannya itu melakukannya dengan sengaja. Memancing emosi lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, jadi seperti itu. Pantas saja baba sering membicarakan paman."

"Apa?"

"Sehan!"

Sehun tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya. Mencerna apa yang barusan Sehan katakan. Belum lagi Luhan ikut bereaksi lebih. Mengangkat wajah dan memanggil anak itu seperti memperingatkan agar tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

Apa itu? Sering membicarakan dirinya? Luhan? Jadi, Luhan sering bercerita tentang dirinya kepada anak itu?

Benarkah itu?

Entah mengapa sedikit Sehun merasakan perasaan senang di hatinya.

Luhan sendiri ingin sekali lari dari situasi saat ini. Terlalu canggung dan tidak nyaman. Anaknya itu pun justru mengungkit-ungkit mengenai dirinya dengan pria yang lama ia tinggali itu. Rasanya begitu sesak, apalagi sampai mengingat kembali semua kejadian di masa lalu.

Luhan belum siap, bahkan dengan keberadaan sosok Sehun saat ini.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan sesaat. Lalu matanya beralih pada setiap sisi yang ada pada ruangan ini. Melihat-lihat kondisi juga segala tataan pada rumah sederhana milik pria kecil dan anak itu. Benar-benar sederhana, namun juga terasa nyaman. Jadi, apakah Luhan selama ini tinggal di sini? Sehun bertanya dalam batinnya.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada jendela kaca yang ada disebelah kanan. Terlihat langit menjingga dan hujan telah berhenti. Ia beralih pada Luhan dan Sehan.

"Hujannya sudah redah, mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang," ia berkata untuk pamit.

Membuat keduanya ikut melihat pada jendela. Benar saja hujan telah berhenti.

"Ah, n... _ne_ ," Luhan membalas, sebelum ikut bangun dari duduknya mengikuti Sehun lebih dulu.

Mereka bersama menuju pintu utama. Membiarkan Sehun memakai kembali sepatu mahalnya dan siap pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

" _Ne_ , hati-hati," balas Luhan.

"Dan, terima kasih paman sudah mengantarku pulang," suara Sehan kali ini, baru ingat jika ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria tinggi itu.

"Hm."

Sebelum benar pergi Sehun menatap bergantian Luhan dan Sehan. Ketika matanya tertuju pada Luhan yang juga memandangnya. Ada guratan rindu ia pancarkan pada tatapannya itu, dan hanya untuk Luhan. Sungguh rasanya ia jadi tidak ingin pergi dari sana.

Sampai akhirnya ia benar berbalik badan, segera menaiki mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Menyisakan baba dan anak itu memandangi kepergiannya.

Lebih dulu Luhan berbalik badan untuk masuk kedalam. Dilanjut Sehan yang justru berkata menghentikan pria kecil itu.

"Paman itu...orangnya bukan?"

Luhan benar berhenti ditempat. Sampai beberapa detik dalam hening, Sehan kembali bersuara sambil memandang punggung babanya itu.

"Paman itu...ayah kandungku bukan?!"

Masih dalam hening karena Luhan tetap membisu. Tidak berkata apapun sebagai jawabannya.

Sampai Luhan memejamkan mata menahan diri, lalu berbalik sedikit dengan senyuman palsu.

"Baba lapar, ayo kita makan sekarang!"

Sekali lagi ia belum siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang namun pada rumah kedua orang tuannya. Entah mengapa ia melajukan mobilnya menuju arah lain, bukan pada arah di mana letaknya apartemen yang selama ini ia tinggali.

Pakaian yang agak basah, kedua kaki panjang itu melangkah masuk pada rumah besar keluarganya. Mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang memberinya suatu kehormatan, setiap ia lewati. Sehingga sampai pada ruang tengah rumah besar itu. Ia menemukan sang ayah dan ibu duduk bersantai di sofa. Berbincang tanpa beban, teralih ketika ketukan sepatu seseorang berhasil mengganggu.

"Sehun?" Seorang nyonya besar rumah ini, lebih dulu menyadari kedatangannya.

Sehun mendekat hanya untuk memberi kecupan sayang pada sang ibu. Lalu pada kepala keluarga.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau pulang rumah ini?" Itu suara berasal dari tuan Oh.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin saja," jawab Sehun sambil menghempaskan pelan tubuhnya pada sofa yang kosong.

Nyonya Oh memperhatikan penampilan sang anak tunggalnya itu. Pakaian kantor yang masih dikenakan bahkan sedikit basah akibat hujan, cukup berantakan. Lalu beralih pada raut yang tampak memiliki beban pikiran.

"Ada masalah lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan saja. Mungkin malam ini aku akan tidur di sini," Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

Melangkah lagi kini menuju kamar miliknya dulu di lantai dua.

"Kau sudah makan nak?" Nyonya Oh bertanya.

"Nanti saja bu, aku akan makan. Sekarang aku ingin tidur sebentar," balas Sehun agak berteriak ketika ia sudah menaiki tangga.

Nyonya Oh pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatapi kepergian sang anak. Namun sejujurnya wanita paruh baya itu memiliki rasa kecemasan untuk anaknya itu. Entahlah, seakan hapal setiap kedatangan Sehun di rumah mereka. Anak itu pasti memiliki beban pikiran yang tidak bisa ditangani seorang diri.

Ini memang bukanlah hal pertama. Dimana Sehun datang membawa satu masalah yang sulit diatasi oleh pria itu sendiri. Dari itu nyonya Oh cukup menyadari segala tingkah sang anak.

Beberapa detik terlewati atas kepergian Sehun, nyonya Oh memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kamar anaknya itu. Rasa cemas justru semakin membesar, dari itu ia sedikit ingin menghilangkan beban pikiran sang anak. Meskipun tidak yakin apakah dengan begini semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tepat di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup, nyonya Oh perlahan mengetuknya pelan. Meminta izin agar bisa masuk.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Sehun-ah, ini ibu!"

"Masuk saja bu," terdengar suara Sehun menyahuti dari dalam.

Wanita itu masuk begitu tenang. Menemukan sosok Sehun yang terbaring lelah di atas ranjangnya. Lantas nyonya Oh menghampiri, untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang dalam tatapan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Sehun bangun dari tidurannya, ikut duduk menghadap sang ibu. Raut wajah yang benar kelelahan tidak bisa disembunyikan. Pria itu sempat menghela nafas berat.

"Menurut ibu?" Balik bertanya.

Satu tangan nyonya Oh terulur guna membelai wajah sang anak, begitu lembut.

"Karena itu, ibu datang untuk mengetahui apapun yang telah mengganggu anak tersayang ibu ini?"

Sehun mengulum bibirnya amat tipis hampir tak terlihat di mata. Ketika hening terjadi Sehun hanya betah dengan belaian sayang dari sang ibu. Dan apa yang sebenarnya memang telah datang lalu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa bersembunyi, justru ingin mengatakan semuanya kepada ibunya ini.

Apapun itu, pada akhirnya Sehun tidak akan bisa bertahan seorang diri.

"Buu..."

"Yah anakku?"

Tatapannya meredup.

"Aku...menemukannya."

Nyonya Oh diam mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Akhirnya...aku menemukannya bu," sesaat masih dalam diam.

Sampai pada akhirnya nyonya Oh menyadari terlebih dari tatapan sendu dari Sehun. Saat itu belaian tangan di wajah sang anak terhenti.

" _Dia_ yang ku cari selama ini, aku...sudah menemukannya bu..."

Nyonya Oh lekas membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Raut kejut dicampur dengan perasaan tak percaya dan senang tidak bisa diabaikan. Bagaimana pada akhir dari sekian lama, Sehun datang bersama sebuah berita mengejutkan. Berita yang bahkan juga sudah lama mereka nantikan.

"Lu...Han," menyebut nama itu seperti akan tersangkut pada tenggorokkannya sendiri.

Sehun menahan denyutan sakit di hatinya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Nyonya Oh pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Hampir menjerit dalam perasaan yang luarbiasa senang.

"Bagaimana...bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau bu, awalnya aku tidak yakin jika itu dirinya...tapi setelah aku memastikannya sendiri _dia_...," Sehun merunduk kepala bertahan, melanjutkan dengan lirihan menyedihkan.

"...memang _dia_ , yang selama ini aku cari. Aku menemukannya buu..."

Nyonya Oh segera meraih tubuh bergetar Sehun dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku menemukannya...,"

Membiarkan Sehun kembali jatuh dalam tangisan. Yang bahkan untuk pertama kali terjadi dari sekian lama waktu terlewati. Waktu yang amat lama setelah kepedihan hatinya di masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa pria yang kemarin menemuimu itu?" Jaeha datang dengan satu pertanyaan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Sehan pun menjawab seadanya tidak melepas tatapan pada buku yang sejak tadi ia baca.

Hal yang membuat Jaeha tidak menyerah. Anak itu hanya begitu penasaran dengan sosok pria dewasa berwajah sama seperti teman dekatnya ini.

"Ayolah Han, katakan saja padaku!" Rengeknya.

Sehan sampai terpaksa melepaskan fokusnya pada buku di tangan, beralih ke wajah agak memelas anak yang lebih tua setahun darinya ini.

"Aku katakan juga, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Astagaa...kenapa kau pelit sekali eoh? Aku ini temanmu bukan!"

"Sudahlah, jangan menggangguku!"

Dan Jaeha tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain akhirnya menyerah. Meskipun dikata teman dekat, tetap saja terkadang Jaeha tidak bisa mengetahui lebih jauh kehidupan seorang Sehan.

Anak laki-laki yang sangat sulit diluluhkan. Begitu tertutup dan tidak ingin siapapun bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar anak yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa kau memang menyebalkan!" Hanya itu sebagai keluhan dari Jaeha.

Dan tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sehan yang lebih memutuskan untuk kembali pada apa yang ia baca. Sebelum ia butuh pergi ke toilet untuk menuntaskan sesuatu. Anak itu menyimpan bukunya dalam laci meja, lalu bangun dari bangkunya.

Jaeha cukup memperhatikan. "Kau mau kemana?" Anak itu bertanya.

"Toilet."

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan setelah kepergian Sehan dari kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehan tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya kemauan pria dewasa ini padanya. Setelah hari dimana ia nekat menemui pria itu, entah mengapa Oh Sehun-si pria, membuat semua ini jauh lebih sulit. Bahkan Sehan tidak pernah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini. Pada waktu yang sama disebelumnya, Sehun datang dengan pakaian kantor mahal itu.

Memandangnya dalam ekspresi dan rupa yang sama. Adakah rencana yang pria itu susun?

Sehan balas memandang seadanya. Lalu jalan lebih dulu melewati tanpa perduli. Sementara Jaeha yang memang biasa pulang bersama dengannya, memasang wajah bingung begitu kentara. Menyenggol kecil lengan teman dekatnya.

"Eh, pria itu datang lagi," berbisik memberitahu.

Tidak dibalas.

"Sebenarnya apa maunya?"

"Mana aku tau, tanya saja sana sama orangnya!" Dibalas acuh.

Kedua anak itu masih melangkah di depan, mau tak mau Sehun mengikuti di belakang. Memperhatikan sampai mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah. Lantas Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, tepat saat mereka akan melewati mobil miliknya yang terparkir.

Masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya dengan agak lambat. Berniat menyusul kedua anak yang ia ikuti tadi.

Sementara kedua anak yang diikuti tetap berjalan tenang, meski Jaeha beberapa kali menoleh kebelakang. Melihat sebuah mobil mengikuti mereka. Anak berkacamata itu kembali berbicara agak berbisik pada teman dekatnya.

"Sehan, dia mengikuti kita," ujarnya memberitahukan.

Tapi tidak ada tanggapan apapun lagi. Sehan hanya diam berjalan begitu tenangnya. Sampai Jaeha harus menarik-narik lengan seragam anak itu.

"Sehaann..."

"Biarkan saja, jika dia mengikuti kita!"

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa kau cerewat sekali?"

Seketika Jaeha cemberut, bagaimana tidak Sehan mengatai dirinya cerewet. Padahal ia hanya ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pria yang sedang mengikuti mereka itu, terlebih mengapa pria itu mengikuti mereka. Tapi tampaknya temannya ini begitu enggan memberitahukan.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tau!" Rengutnya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

Sehan sempat melirik padanya, dan masih tetap begitu acuh menyebalkan. Terus melangkah bahkan berbeda arah dari tujuan mereka.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jaeha karena menyadari.

"Mampir ke rumah makan bibi Jang."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membiarkan kedua anak itu pergi, dan dirinya mengikuti dari dalam mobil. Ia pikir mungkin Sehan benar akan pulang dimana anak itu tinggal bersama Luhan, di rumah yang sederhana kemarin. Akan tetapi nyatanya berbeda. Arah yang dituju kedua anak di depan itu berbeda, setahu Sehun.

Karena ia cukup hapal jalannya. Dan sekarang? Sehun tidak tahu kemana anak itu akan membawanya.

Terlihat Sehan dan temannya berhenti pada sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Sehun ikut menghentikan jalan mobilnya tak jauh. Diam sesaat untuk memperhatikan, ketika kedua anak itu masuk ke rumah makan tersebut. Sehun lekas ke luar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara wanita ketika Sehun melangkah masuk.

Melihat sekitar hingga menemukan dua sosok anak yang ia ikuti tadi. Sehan dan temannya sedang duduk disalah satu bangku meja makan.

"Bibi aku lapar."

"Tunggu sebentar yah- oh ada tamu ternyata. Selamat datang tuan!"

Kali ini Sehun mengetahui pemilik suara wanita yang ia dengar saat masuk tadi. Sosok wanita paruh baya dengan ramah menyapa kedatangannya. Ia hanya balas dengan tatapan seperti biasa. Bahkan ketika tahu sang wanita menatapnya begitu kagum.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap wanita itu begitu ramah.

Sehun cukup mengangguk kepala pelan, lalu melangkah lebih masuk sampai berakhir ikut duduk di kursi kosong. Tepat disebelah Sehan. Sehingga membuat anak itu menatapnya agak kejut.

"Eoh, paman lagi?" Itu suara Jaeha ikut terkejut.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Bibi Jang bertanya heran, pasalnya Jaeha seperti mengenal tamunya yang baru datang ini.

"Err, tidak juga...tapi paman ini yang mengikuti kami tadi di sekolah."

"Mengikuti?"

"Bi, aku ingin makan _jjajangmyeon!_ "

Sehan tiba-tiba berseru agak keras, sengaja untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan bibi Jang dan Jaeha. Tapi kedua matanya setia menatap tajam pada sosok Sehun yang memasang wajah _stoic_ khasnya.

"Ah, _ne._.."

"Aku juga bibi."

"U...untuk tuan, mau pesan apa?"

Dari wajah Sehan, Sehun akhirnya berpaling kini pada bibi Jang yang bertanya padanya. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memesan apapun, tapi akhirnya pria itu ikut memesan agar tidak dianggap mencurigakan. Apalagi anak bernama Jaeha itu sudah mengatakan kepada bibi Jang, jika Sehun telah mengikuti kedua anak itu.

Ia hanya tak ingin dianggap yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi sampai dicurigai sebagai penjahat yang sedang mengintai anak-anak. Itu tidak lucu sekali, yang bahkan ia datang dengan pakaian kantor mahalnya.

"Segelas kopi, saya pesan itu!" Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar tuan..." dan bibi Jang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kembali Sehun membawa tatapannya pada Sehan. Saling melemparkan tatapan dalam artian berbeda. Tak perduli dengan suasana yang justru terjadi hening tidak mengenakan. Tak perduli penuh tanda tanya besar dipikiran Jaeha yang memperhatikan keduanya.

Anak itu jadi semakin penasaran. Siapa gerangan sosok pria dewasa berwajah sama dengan teman dekatnya ini?

"Itu...maaf, sebenarnya paman ini siapa? Mengapa mengikuti kami? Dan juga, apa paman ini ada hubungan sesuatu dengan Sehan?"

Lihat saja, Jaeha tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sampai ia akhirnya bertanya langsung kepada pria tersebut.

Sehun terpaksa beralih pada anak yang berkacamata. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang yang ingin lebih dekat dengan temanmu ini?" Ia jawab seadanya.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi...wajah paman mirip dengan...emm, Sehan?"

Kembali hening melanda. Sehun tidak lagi berniat menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Sama halnya dengan Sehan yang sejak tadi lebih memilih diam tidak ikut campur.

Mungkin suasana itu akan terjadi cukup lama. Jika saja tidak ada sosok lain yang datang menghampiri mereka semua. Sosok pria agak kecil datang dan bertanya ramah. Lebih tepatnya tertuju pada Sehan yang terus mendiamkan diri.

"Sehan, kau sudah pulang?"

Dan Sehun sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ketika itu ia memutuskan membawa pandangannya pada sosok yang baru datang. Membuat pria kecil melebarkan mata terkejut.

"Oh, _annyeong_ baba Han!" Sapa Jaeha riang.

"Se...hun?"

Tanpa membalas sapaan, Luhan lebih fokus pada sesosok Sehun yang entah sejak kapan bisa berada ditempat ia bekerja. Lebihnya bersama sang anak, Sehan.

"Baba..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Duhhh sorry tbc-nya kayanya nanggung bngt yah bwahahaa :v

Sorry jga agak lama update, lagi nyari ide soalnya :')

Okeh, makasih banyak buat yg masih nungguin ff ini. Seneng ternyata lumayan yg minat sama cerita ff gw hehe

Buat yg review makasih banyak deh^^

Trus yg masih nanya2 soal masa lalu hunhan, nohh mungkin diatas udh sedikit gw ksh tau yah, walo gw gk bisa kasih lebih rinci gmna mrka bsa pisah, yg jelas gitulah cerita :v #ditampol

Oia, yg juga nanya gmna bsa Sehan umur 13 udh kelas 9 smp? Gini aja deh, krna dia anaknya cerdas jadi bisa dibilang dia anak Akselerasi gitulah, yg bisa nglangkah kelas krna emng dia pinter. Udah gitu aja :v

Trus yg lainnya, kalian tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya kalo penasaran. Asal kalian mau setia aja deh hehee

Satu lagi, bagi yang mau kontakan sama gw, atau mungkin bisa lebih kenal dgn authornya #nawardiri :v add aja akun facebook gw yah^^

Unme-nya : **Shuna Deff**

Atau akun wattpad : **Shunadeff**

Krna gw juga suka upload ff gw disana...

Yah, yg minat aja sih. Gk maksa buat kalian mau add/follow apa kaga 😂😂😂

Okeh, gitu aja

Baiiii :* :*


End file.
